


Strictly Platonic (Oikawa x Reader)

by the_lonely_pizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Haikyu - Freeform, M/M, Reader Insert, Smut, Sub Oikawa, dom reader, male reader - Freeform, top reader, x Reader, x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_pizza/pseuds/the_lonely_pizza
Summary: You and Oikawa are the last to lock up the gym, will you throw away your responsibilities as coaches to indulge in pleasure and lust?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	1. Oikawa x Male!Reader

We began to walk down the hallway leading out of the gym and my heart began to race. I told myself it was just the claustrophobia of being in a hallway, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was because of him. We stopped abruptly and he turned to me, cornering me against the wall. I gulped.

“What if someone sees?” I whispered.

“They won’t, no one comes back here.” His eyes sparked as he spoke, but his aura was still menacing. “What I’m saying is, this isn’t high school anymore. I locked up the gym, so we won’t have to worry about that stuff. Got it?” 

I trembled under his shadow, nodding silently. 

“Ahh no, that was a bit harsh.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked away nervously. “Look, I’m just gonna say this. I’m a professional volleyball player now. I have even more fans. I can’t go around getting into relationships, now can I?”

I tried to speak but I was cut off by him again. 

“I mean if all you want is a fuck, I’m happy to provide. But nothing more.”

“I- That’s fine with me.” I began to feel the cold wave of nervousness flush my body. 

“Alrighty then, why so tense?” He taunted. When I didn’t answer, he continued. “Just this once. No strings attached. Cause I’ll have you know I’m feeling restless today.”

Geez, how direct could someone be? 

He shoved me against the door, kissing me mercilessly as we slipped inside the empty locker room. His teeth nipped at my lips and I grasped his body. My feet slid and I plopped down on the bench. He didn’t even give me a second to breathe before diving towards me and pulling my clothes down to reveal my throbbing cock. I itched for the touch of someone, anyone. And he was the one who provided. 

As his lips wrapped around my girth and his tongue lapped at my shaft, my hand wrapped around his head, grabbing his hair and firmly moving his head up and down. My breathing got heavier as his lips created friction on my skin. His saliva lubed me up and down. He was pumping me full of pleasure. The pace quickened as he began to gag, losing his composure as he gobbled down on my cock. My arm began to shake and my grip on his hair loosened, allowing him to flick and tease my tip. My stomach had been bubbling with pleasure, and I grasped his hair again, shoving his face all the way down my length. He gagged slightly as I shot my cum down his throat, releasing a shaking moan at the same time. I leaned back, trying to catch my breath, as he continued to lap up my mess, swallowing every bit of it. 

I looked down into his eyes and I knew this wasn’t over yet. He rose to meet me, and slobbered his mouth over mine, sucking on my tongue and breathing lightly on my lips. I pulled away, wondering what I was going to do about him. I mean, teasing me is fine, but going to that level and still thinking you’re in charge? That has got to be fixed. 

His eyes opened as I pulled away and his mouth remained open. I smirked at him, gazing down into his eyes before grabbing him by the hair and throwing him against the wall. He let out a small shriek as his body slammed against the surface, smiling at me even more. I towered over him, pressuring him further into the wall behind him, before whispering menacingly into his ear. 

“Don’t get cocky, now.” 

His breath quaked but his smile grew. He laughed under his breath as my eyes darted down to his crotch. His bulge was extremely visible through his shorts. I could feel the redness spread over my face as I clenched my jaw tightly. 

Suddenly, his expression changed as I turned him around, pinning him up against the wall and pulling down his shorts. He covered his mouth with his hand as his thighs were exposed to both the air and my eyes. I grasped his wrists, pinning them against the wall before devouring his neck and shoulders. I sucked at his skin and traced his shoulder with my tongue, trailing up to his ears. He moaned teasingly, inspiring a more feral side of me. With one hand holding his arms up above his head, I slapped his ass and continued to kiss him all down his spine. He was shaking ever so slightly, now. As my lips reached his tailbone, I slapped him again. 

“Stick your ass out.” My tone was harsh and demanding, and he listened to my every word. 

He leaned against the wall still, and my tongue circled his hole, causing his legs to shake. He tried to hide his pleasure as I covered his anus with saliva, but his moans escaped regardless. Using my tongue and fingers, I stretched him out and wetted him. He was holding onto his pride, still, clenching his eyes and stiffening his posture. I rose up from the floor and slapped his behind once more before grabbing him by the shoulder, turning him around, and bringing him to his knees. 

“What do you think you’re d-” I cut him off as I plunged my dick inside his open mouth.

His eyes widened and I held his chin up so I could look him right in the eyes. I winced as his tongue desperately tried to stroke me.

“For your sake, I suggest you get me as wet as possible. Is that clear?” 

“Mhm” He mumbled, nodding his head as much as he could. 

Letting go of his face, I held his hand on my waist as he slobbered up and down my length. I shuddered as he worked, resisting the urge to pull his hair and face fuck him right then and there. He closed his eyes and his movements blended together. My impulses were piling up inside me, so I pulled him off of me, turned him around, and grabbed his ass with my hand. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. I kissed his hole once more for good luck before plunging myself into him, filling every corner of his insides and pushing a breathy moan out of my mouth. With each thrust he got tighter and dryer. Despite my best effort, I couldn’t help but slam him against the wall as I pounded him from behind. His knees were shaking violently and his toes curled even more. 

“P-please, fuck, please oh my god” His words were broken but I knew what he wanted. 

While repetitively hitting him on and around his sensitive spot, I wrapped my hand around his front and began stroking him. His hips moved to a rhythm, thrusting in and out of my hand. I pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him up. His hip stopped moving as I sped up. I was reaching my climax and I could feel myself about to explode inside of him. I held it in with everything I had and continued to toy with his dick. 

In my hand, he was throbbing almost as much as I was inside of him. The friction had heated things up, literally. The burning sensation on my skin was met with a freezing shiver of pleasure as I thrusted inside him one last time, balls deep, and came all over his insides. My groan was met with his as he came into my hand at the same time. Finally, the exhaustion caught up to me, and I leaned down on his shoulder.

“You okay?” I whispered.

He pulled himself off of me and turned to face me, grasping my face in his hands, which were still quaking.  
“Thank you.” He replied before hugging me. 

I was surprised at first, seeing as though we were a mess at the moment, but that didn’t stop him from holding me tightly in his embrace.


	2. Oikawa x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is the female reader version of the story!

We began to walk down the hallway leading out of the gym and my heart began to race. I told myself it was just the claustrophobia of being in a hallway, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was because of him. We stopped abruptly and he turned to me, cornering me against the wall. I gulped.

“What if someone sees?” I whispered.

“They won’t, no one comes back here.” His eyes sparked as he spoke, but his aura was still menacing. “What I’m saying is, this isn’t high school anymore. I locked up the gym, so we won’t have to worry about that stuff. Got it?” 

I trembled under his shadow, nodding silently. 

“Ahh no, that was a bit harsh.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked away nervously. “Look, I’m just gonna say this. I’m a professional volleyball player now. I have even more fans. I can’t go around getting into relationships, now can I?”

I tried to speak but I was cut off by him again. 

“I mean if all you want is a fuck, I’m happy to provide. But nothing more.”

“I- That’s fine with me.” I began to feel the cold wave of nervousness flush my body. 

“Alrighty then, why so tense?” He taunted. When I didn’t answer, he continued. “Just this once. No strings attached. Cause I’ll have you know I’m feeling restless today.”

Geez, how direct could someone be? 

He shoved me against the door, kissing me mercilessly as we slipped inside the empty locker room. His teeth nipped at my lips and I grasped his body. My feet slid and I plopped down on the bench. He didn’t even give me a second to breathe before diving towards me and pulling my clothes down to reveal my wet underwear. I itched for the touch of someone, anyone. And he was the one who provided. 

As his lips wrapped around my opening and his tongue lapped at my clit, my hand wrapped around his head, grabbing his hair and firmly moving his head where I wanted it to go. My breathing got heavier as his lips created friction on my skin and his tongue danced inside of me. His saliva mixed with my juices and his teeth slightly grazed my sensitive spot. He was filling me with immense amounts of pleasure. The pace quickened as he began to slobber, losing his composure as he devoured my pussy. My arm began to shake and my grip on his hair loosened, allowing him to flick and tease my clit. My stomach had been bubbling with pleasure, and I grasped his hair again, shoving his face further, pressing him into my crotch. He monaed slightly as I spilled my cum into his mouth, releasing a shaking moan at the same time. I leaned back, trying to catch my breath, as he continued to lap up my mess, swallowing every bit of it. 

I looked down into his eyes and I knew this wasn’t over yet. He rose to meet me, and slobbered his mouth over mine, sucking on my tongue and breathing lightly on my lips. I pulled away, wondering what I was going to do about him. I mean, teasing me is fine, but going to that level and still thinking you’re in charge? That has got to be fixed. 

His eyes opened as I pulled away and his mouth remained open. I smirked at him, gazing down into his eyes before grabbing him by the hair and throwing him against the wall. He let out a small shriek as his body slammed against the surface, smiling at me even more. I towered over him, pressuring him further into the wall behind him, before whispering menacingly into his ear. 

“Don’t get cocky, now.” 

His breath quaked but his smile grew. He laughed under his breath as my eyes darted down to his crotch. His bulge was extremely visible through his shorts. I could feel the redness spread over my face as I clenched my jaw tightly. 

Suddenly, his expression changed as I turned him around, pinning him down against the floor and pulling down his shorts. He covered his mouth with his hand as his thighs were exposed to both the air and my eyes. I grasped his wrists, pinning them against the tile before devouring his neck and shoulders. I sucked at his skin and traced his shoulder with my tongue, trailing up to his ears. He moaned teasingly, inspiring a more feral side of me. With one hand holding his arms up above his head, I slapped his cheek and continued to kiss him all down his spine. He was shaking ever so slightly, now. As my lips reached his tailbone, I slapped him again. 

“Stand up,” My tone was harsh and demanding, and he listened to my every word.

He leaned against the wall still, and my tongue circled his tip, causing his legs to shake. He tried to hide his pleasure as I covered his length with saliva, but his moans escaped regardless. Using my tongue and hands, I pumped and lubed him. He was holding onto his pride, still, clenching his eyes and stiffening his posture. I rose up from the floor and slapped his behind once before grabbing him by the shoulder, pulling him down, and bringing him to his knees. 

Letting go of him, I held his hand on my waist as he adjusted his seating position. I shuddered as he moved, resisting the urge to pull his hair and ride him right then and there. I massaged his tip with my hole, grinding all around him and making him curl his toes. Pleasure rose within me as I teased the very tip, right where it opened up, with my clit. Both of us were trembling now, teasing one another relentlessly. 

“P-please, fuck, please oh my god” His words were broken but I knew what he wanted. 

At that moment, I plunged him deep inside me, causing my stomach to feel tighter and tiger with every slight movement. I bobbed up and down his shaft, slapping my thighs down on him with every pump. He moved his hips with me, making each thrust deeper and more stimulating. I could feel my insides clenching together, desperately trying not to lose my senses. With his arms wrapped around me, I shoved my face against his and vigorously kissed him. I muffled my moans by sliding my tongue around his mouth, sucking on his tongue and speeding up my pace. His hip stopped moving as I sped up and he leaned back as I rode. I was reaching my climax and I could feel myself about to explode all over him. I held it in with everything I had and continued to toy with his dick. 

Inside of me, he was throbbing almost as much as my clit was. The friction had heated things up, literally. The burning sensation on my skin was met with a freezing shiver of pleasure as I impaled myself on top of him one last time, balls deep, and came all over his shaft. My groan was met with his as he came all over my insides at the same time. Finally, the exhaustion caught up to me, and I leaned down on his shoulder.

“You okay?” I whispered.

He pulled himself up to me and grasped my face in his hands, which were still quaking.  
“Thank you.” He replied before hugging me. 

I was surprised at first, seeing as though we were a mess at the moment, but that didn’t stop him from holding me tightly in his embrace.


End file.
